


The Rotting Petals of Love

by Earenniel



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cop Geralt, Hacker Jaskier, Hospitals, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Modern Geralt, Modern Geraskier, Modern Jaskier, ModernAU based on tumblr gifset, Overdose!, angsty, deals with aftermath of drug abuse if this kind of thing affects you do not read, moderately bad at tagging, very hurt Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earenniel/pseuds/Earenniel
Summary: Tiny little oneshot inspired by bachaboska’s awesome Modern AU gif set over on tumblr. Geralt is a cop who hires Jaskier and his hacking skills with an investigation. They end up falling in love during said investigation, although it turns out to be rather tumultuous when Geralt finds out Jaskier’s a recovering drug addict. Bad things happen, and my little oneshot is the result. Might make this into a fic if anyone wants it 🙂
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 175





	The Rotting Petals of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot inspired by bachaboska’s awesome Modern AU gif set over on tumblr. LINK - https://g-e-r-a-s-k-i-e-r.tumblr.com/post/190725814510/bachaboska-the-witcher-modernau-geralt-x
> 
> I don’t know guys I’m really sad and needed some angst...?  
> Apologies if the grammar is poor. Trying to get back into writing again and wow it’s hard! 😰   
> Hope you like it Geraskier fam. 💙

**The Rotting Petals Of Love**

Geralt felt like he was in a horrible daze. The hospital corridor seemed to stretch into infinity, each step he took sounding loud and muffled in his ears, a throbbing, pulsing sonic boom every time his boots connected with the hard linoleum. Everything was moving in slow motion.

Finally, _finally_ , the nurse stopped.

“We’ve put him in an induced coma, so as not to injure his brain further. He’ll probably be able to hear you though, so feel free to talk to him. Let him know you’re there...” The nurse smiled kindly at him as Geralt nodded and struggled to swallow around the painful lump in his throat. He watched, disconnectedly, as she put her hand on his arm sympathetically before turning and walking away down the corridor. He raised his palm to lie flat on the door in front of him and paused, looking down and trying desperately to muster up the strength to face this. He could feel the emotion and anxiety swirling and building inside, threatening to overwhelm him, but he couldn’t let it. Jaskier needed him, and he knew now he would rather die himself than abandon Jaskier again. So after a few moments of taking deep breaths, he pushed open the door and walked through.

Hospital rooms, hell, hospitals in _general_ had always unnerved Geralt. In his line of work he had seen his fair share of the disturbing and tragic circumstances that played out in them. This one was no different. No, he thought, that was a lie. This one was worse. Much worse, as this hospital room held within its walls someone who Geralt _loved_. Loved with every ounce of his being, with every shred of his aching, regretful soul. Someone who had brought colours back into his life when all he’d been able to see were shades of grey for the longest time. Someone who had freely given him his unwavering trust, and for whatever reason, had found it in him to love a broken shell of a man. That someone, he had failed. Spectacularly. So this hospital room didn’t just unnerve Geralt, it damn near _terrified_ him. He closed the door softly behind him and paused, twisting his hands together, resolutely fighting the urge to bolt. To run away and pretend this wasn’t happening. But he owed Jaskier to be here for him now after everything he had said and done to the younger man. He didn’t have the courage to look up though. Not yet. Instead he stood where he was staring at the floor, focusing on the _ther-clunk_ of the ventilator that was keeping Jaskier alive, and the slow but steady beeping of the heart monitor. Jaskier’s heart. The one they had to restart twice. After a few minutes, realising with a pained sigh that he couldn’t put it off any longer, he steeled himself and looked up.

He instantly felt as if he’d been drenched in icy cold water as he took in the sight before him. He knew it would be seared into his brain for the rest of his miserable life. Mustering up all the strength he could, he inched his way forward, sitting down heavily in the tired looking chair when he finally reached the bedside. Jaskier’s lips were tinged blue, his face and skin clammy and a horrible shade of the faintest grey. His chestnut hair stuck to his forehead like glue and his beautiful eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape around the light blue ventilator tube. Geralt’s own eyes roved over the younger man in the bed, taking in the many leads and tubes attached to Jaskier. The IV catheter taped to the back of his hand pumping much needed medication into his system to counteract the overdose. The heart monitor on the same hand. The different coloured wires attached to various places on his chest. He sat there, silently, _mournfully_ , for what seemed like an age. Watching the rise and fall of Jaskier’s chest, trying not to imagine how he got the faint bruises there which were left over from the doctors’ efforts to bring Jaskier back to life.

Geralt was hesitant to touch the man he loved lest he hurt him more, but he longed to at the same time. He needed that connection. To feel life in Jaskier’s veins. Reaching out a shaking hand he gently skimmed his fingertips against Jaskier’s pale hand, carefully lacing his limp, cold fingers with his own. He lifted those slender fingers up to his lips and kissed them gently, all the while looking at Jaskier’s face for any sign of life. Any sign of hope. There was none.

“I’m here, Jask.” Was all he managed to choke out before waves of grief hit him full force and he bowed his head as silent tears erupted and ran little rivers down his face, splashing on Jaskier’s hand as Geralt’s shoulders shook. Jaskier made no movement, his cold hand remaining limp and unresponsive in Geralt’s as he wept.

———————

sorry if it’s crap 😭💙

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know guys I’m really sad and needed some angst...?  
> Might make this into a fic if anyone wants it? 🙂  
> Apologies if the grammar is poor. Trying to get back into writing again and wow it’s hard! 😰  
> Kudos and comments make me happy 😊
> 
> Link to original gifset by bachaboska at the top of the page!


End file.
